


Budapest

by ThePinkFoxx (CaramelClouds)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelClouds/pseuds/ThePinkFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton - Master Assassins for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division of the UN Government are sent on their biggest stealth mission yet. Tasked with tracking down and securing blueprints for a weapon that threatens to destroy the whole world, 'Budapest' is a story of espionage, deadly fire fights and the chance for S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents to discover just how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

**Prologue**

 

_Staring down the knocked arrow in his hand, with the hot sun beating down on his neck, something broke inside Clint Barton that day. That's when he knew, try as he may, he would not be completing the mission he had been assigned. He could not kill this woman._

_He gazed upon strikingly blue eyes that had boldly matched his own prior, now feeling emotionally shattered him to his core and Agent Barton was both intrigued and saddened by what he saw in them. He held his arrow on its string for what seemed like an eternity before sighing, frustrated, and lowered his bow._

\-----

The consistent thumping of her fists against the canvas bag and the familiar burn of exercised muscles was comforting for Natasha Romanoff. She liked to feel the strength behind her punches, the way her body moved and flexed in combat - it was dependable. She understood its limits and that level of control both soothed and empowered her. The S.H.I.E.L.D training room was empty of course; it always was whenever she occupied it. She was getting used to it of course, the suspicious glances from the other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the wary stances of the support staff.  
  
Natasha didn't blame them; while she did not remember a lot of her past she knew it didn't have a glowing recommendation. Her mind was still foggy from time to time, her memories were hazy and inconsistent. Sometimes she could spontaneously piece things together - a memory or feeling, as if she was outside a foggy window looking in. These instances she almost always regretted immediately. The flashbacks were all too often unpleasant and brought back forgotten feelings of remorse, sending anger and confusion all flooding back to her conscious state. Frustrated at the thought, she grunted, laying a roundhouse kick into the bag and sending it flying across the room with a _chink_. Exhaling softly through rouge lips, the red head picked up the towel by her feet and buried her face into it as if attempting to wipe away her negative thoughts along with the sweat that slicked her forehead.

Footsteps in the corridor caused Natasha to pause, though she did not make any attempt to diagnose what it would be. It would be the Hawk. It always was. She knew he was assigned to keep a watchful eye on her, though his gaze was also something she had become accustomed to - especially since they had become partners. Her early days after her defection to SHIELD had been rough, and for good reason. But the Hawk had always been there, a shadow at first - always there but never heard. Then came acceptance of his presence. After a few late night conversations and one or two drinks they might even be called friends. Director Fury had watched them work their way up the ladder and, impressed with their ability to work together, he decided it would be best that they continue as partners. That was a few months ago.

Sensing her companion by the door, Agent Romanoff crouched briskly. Deft fingers worked out a small metal knife from the strap at her ankle before flinging it in the direction of her fellow Agent. It hit the wall with a thud, inches from the brown hair of the man's head. Clint Barton met her gaze with a smirk, and pulled the weapon from where it was wedged in the frame work. It was something he was used to - they often liked to test their skills against each other. It kept them sharp between missions. Prepared.

"You're getting rusty Natasha" he grinned, throwing both the knife and a black canvas bag in her direction. He liked seeing her like this; there was something raw and honest about Natasha when she went through her training. "Heads up; we've got a mission, straight from the top. Big one."

Natasha’s eyes lit up at the announcement and almost too quickly, she asked "Where are we headed?"

Clint turned from the doorway back the way he came, his signature black bow slung over his shoulder as he headed to the boardroom for the mission brief with Agent Romanoff in tow.

"Not sure yet" he shrugged casually “Let’s hope it’s somewhere warm and sunny. I mean really, is a mission on the beaches of Hawaii too much to ask?”

Natasha snorted and shook her head.

Clint Barton. Always the jocular one.

***


End file.
